


An Outside Perspective

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Fear of Discovery, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Quarantine, Quarantine (mentioned), Talking, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steven sighs heavily as he slumps down onto the Watcher Weekly couch in the nearly empty breather office. He turns slightly, his eyes wandering to the mural behind him, all gorgeous colors and fantastic undefined shapes, their company logo serving as the center. He thought that the first day that they all returned to work after quarantine would have Shane, Ryan, and him closer than ever, joking, laughing, talking, hanging out; but as per usual, Ryan and Shane had spent the day caught up in the same bubble, speaking a language that only the two of them seemed to understand. They had left to go for drinks after work before Steven even realized they had gone for the day.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	An Outside Perspective

Steven considers both Ryan and Shane to be his friends, even though he's known Ryan longer. He just doesn't have the same connection that they seem to have with one another. He knew that going into the creation of Watcher. But sometimes, he can't help but feel left out. 

He hears soft footsteps next to him, and turns around to see Katie smiling down at him softly. 

"You heading off for the day?" she asks, sitting down to join him on the couch. 

"Maybe in a bit," Steven replies, his gaze falling to the floor. 

"Are you doing okay?" Katie inquires, her eyes filled with concern. Steven had never worked much with Katie at Buzzfeed but now he couldn't be more thankful to have her working with them. 

He shrugs, not wanting to complain or possibly cause issues; but there's a twist in his chest and it hurts. "I didn't know Ryan and Shane were going out tonight," he says. "I guess I just figured they might want all of us to celebrate getting to come back to the office." 

Katie nods in understanding. "You know that's not because of you, right?" 

"That's really nice of you, but it has to be," Steven defends with a shake of his head. "It's not like they ever leave the other one out." 

Katie is quiet for a moment and when Steven looks at her, he sees her eyes fill with a sadness that seems as though it's been there for awhile. 

"Did you notice that Ryan hugged everyone in the office today, except Shane?" she asks. 

Steven blinks and shakes his head. He had been one of the first people Ryan had given a hug to as they all reunited. It didn't make sense to him why Ryan wouldn't have hugged Shane. "That's...weird," he says, feeling like he's missing something. 

" _They're_ weird," Katie responds. "They've known each other for five years, spend more time with each other than literally anyone else, and they're still scared as hell." 

"Scared of what?" Steven questions, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

Katie smiles at him, almost pityingly. Steven doesn't like it, but knows she means well. "Okay I'm clearly not doing very well with the hints here. What's going on with them?" he presses. 

"Nothing," she sighs. "That's the problem. They keep avoiding the fact they want to take the next step." 

When Steven still appears puzzled, Katie goes on. 

"They're in love with each other," she states plainly and Steven's eyes go wide. 

"What?" he asks incredulously. "You're kidding right? They've both only had girlfriends! They've both said they're straight!" 

Katie nods her head slowly. 

"Okay, but we live in California. Half the staff at Buzzfeed was gay or bisexual," Steven reasons. "Why don't they just tell each other?" 

"Like I said, they're terrified," Katie responds. 

"Of what?" Steven asks. "It could work, Shane and Ryan. Right? They're already best friends and they both feel the same way."

"But there's always the chance that it wouldn't work out," Katie says back. 

Steven turns to more fully face her. "But why not try? Why not just, try, and see if it does work out?"

"Because there's the chance that it might not," Katie tells him, her voice softening slightly. "They love each other so much that the thought of losing the other is unbearable."

The office is silent, save for the slight buzz from the overhead lights. Steven doesn't know what to say, and Katie doesn't speak further. 

Katie turns off the lights for the day and Steven locks up the office. 

As he drives home, the pain in his chest has disappeared, only to be replaced with an ache for his friends.


End file.
